Camp Rock Meets High School Musical
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Basically what the title says. But what will happen when Camp Rock clashes with High School Musical? Read to find out. R&R! Rated T for safety.
1. Trailer

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical.**

**A/N: All right guys, I just had this great idea for a new story. It's going to be a crossover of High School Musical & Camp Rock. Well I will give you a little taste of what it's going to be like. So read the trailer & review & tell me what you think of it.**

The kids at Camp Rock are all glad that Camp is over for the summer but they must enroll in a school during the school year.

When they find out they are going to East High, Tess, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate & Shane are all psyched about it.

But what they don't know is that they are going to clash paths with High School Musical.

When they get there Tess thinks she will be able to become popular easily & hook up with the one & only Troy Bolton.

But someone is in the way of her getting what she wants.

Sharpay Evans.

The Ice Princess.

What will happen when Camp Rock meets High School Musical?

Find out only in: Camp Rock Meets High School Musical.

Coming soon to computers & a fanfiction site near you.

**A/N: So what did you think of my trailer for Camp Rock Meets High School Musical? Please review & tell me if I should continue this story or give up on it. So if I get a lot of reviews saying that I should continue I will. But if not I won't. So please review & let me know if I should continue with this or not.**

**Jasmyn**

**AKA- Zanessaisthebestcoupleeva**


	2. Chapter 1: Invasion Of East High

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 1**

**The Invasion Of East High**

**A/N: Hello everybody! I finally finished writing Chapter 1 of Camp Rock. Here it is. The chapter that you have all been waiting for. Well please read, review & enjoy chapter 1 of Camp Rock Meets HSM!**

"My young thespians, today we shall start our Shakespeare unit." Mrs. Darbus said. "Now who would like to volunteer to read in front of the class some lines?"

No one answered.

"How about East High's golden couple, Troy and Gabriella?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Troy sank lower in his seat.

Just then the principal walked into Mrs. Darbus's classroom and announced that she had new students in her class.

"Welcome to drama. Have a seat wherever there's one available." Mrs. Darbus said.

Tess took a seat next to Troy.

Mitchie and Caitlyn sat behind Ryan and Sharpay.

Shane, Nate and Jason all sat behind Jason, Zeke and Chad.

"OK, before our new students arrived I was asking the class who would like to read a couple of scenes from Romeo and Juliet?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"I would like to Mrs. Darbus." Shane replied volunteering.

"Gabriella, why don't you read with Shane and make him feel welcome?" Mrs. Darbus asked Gabriella.

"Umm ok." Gabriella replied.

"In front of class Gabriella, not in your seat." Mrs. Darbus said just as she started to read sitting down in her seat.

Gabriella grabbed a book and she began to read the Balcony Scene.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Gabriella read Juliet's part.

Shane picked up where Gabriella left off. Gabriella knew she was blushing when Shane was reading Romeo's romantic words to her.

Just when they were about to read the part where they agree to elope the bell rang.

Troy was finally glad that first period was over mainly because Shane was hitting on his girlfriend, even though he was reading from the play Romeo and Juliet.

When Gabi walked out of the classroom Troy said, "I don't like that Shane guy, he's a pervert and he was so hitting on you."

"No he wasn't. He was reading Shakespeare to me." Gabriella replied dreamily.

"Watch out for him, you can't trust him." Troy said.

Shane walked out of class looking at Gabriella who was with Troy and basically he was just drooling over her. To him she was the finest thing that walked on Planet Earth.

"Dude, earth to Shane!" Nate and Jason both said simultaneously attempting to snap Shane out of his stupefied daze.

Tess now outside of class with her posse asked, "Who is that hottie over there?"

"I don't know but he's really cute." Peggy replied.

"Isn't he? And he's mine." Tess said.

"Right, over my dead body." Sharpay replied. "Seriously, salivating over my Troy, it's pathetic."

"He's yours?" Tess asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied. "Troy's already taken so don't even think about it."

"Right. I'll just let you two be." Tess said.

"Good because I don't want to ruin your pretty little face right away." Sharpay replied. "I own this school."

"You may rule this school now, but now that I arrived I'm taking over." Tess said.

"Yeah right, you little home wrecker. Bring it on. Your going to learn what it's like crossing paths with the ice princess." Sharpay said.

"Oh the game is so on." Tess replied.

Tess and Sharpay turn to go their separate ways to class.

Sharpay flipped her blonde hair back and said in a huffy tone, "Hmph!"

Tess did the same thing as well.

**Later on…**

**When school was over…**

Sharpay was at her locker getting ready to leave school when Tess approaches her.

"I have a proposal for you." Tess said.

"What is it? Make it quick, I have places to go and people to meet." Sharpay replied.

"Me and you should have a singing competition. Do you think you would be up to it?" Tess said.

"Haha, funny you should mention that because I have starred in 17 school productions and sing fabulously. You're on. But what's the catch?" Sharpay replied.

"The catch… oh that's simple… the winner takes all." Tess said in reply.

"Alright, it's a deal. Just tell me the time and the place." Sharpay replied smirking.

Tess walked away and Sharpay just kept on smirking knowing she was going to win that little singing competition.

If anyone would win if would definitely be her.

She wasn't going to let some little bitch get in the way of her winning.

Not over her dead body.

She would never allow that to happen.

And if it did it would mean humiliation to the Ice Princess's name.

And she couldn't let that happen.

Not now, not ever.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!!**

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little choppy but I don't know what I could have written in between the part where later when school was over & after Tess & Sharpay walk away after their catty little confrontation. So anyways, can I get at least 5 reviews before updating this again? Well anyways, please read and review and let me know what you think. Once again, I accept constructive criticism, but please don't flame. I bruise easily and I don't want to mend my broken heart if I do get bad reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions Are Everything**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back again with another chapter of Camp Rock Meets High School Musical! Basically this chapter is about everybody's first impressions of each other! Well anyways, please read, review and let me know what you think!**

**The next day...**

**After the huge invasion of East High...**

Everyone had their own thoughts of everyone.

**Gabi's POV**

Gabi was walking down the hallway towards her locker she bumped into someone, knocking her books on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Gabi said quickly apologizing.

"No, it's my fault." Shane replied helping Gabi pick up her books.

Gabi looked up to see who she bumped into.

Gabi stared at Shane for a moment unable to say anything.

"-Shane clears his throat- Here are your books." Shane said handing her the books she dropped.

"Uh thanks." Gabi replied.

"You're welcome." Shane said nicely smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella felt like melting right then and there.

"I got to go." Gabi replied getting her voice back.

She opened her locker and set her books in there. She grabbed the things she needed and headed off for first period.

She couldn't help but think how hot Shane looked.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Troy walked out of the gym after talking to his dad.

As he headed off to class he passed by Mitchie.

Troy stopped and stared at Mitchie.

Although he had a girlfriend he couldn't help her think that Mitchie was hot.

**(A/N: By the way, Mitchie doesn't look ugly like she did in the movie. She looks like her celebrity self but she's still Mitchie. It was my original idea for this story. So please don't steal this idea! In Camp Rock I thought she looked like a sheepdog. No offense to her. But anyways, I'll let you go back to the story. I hope this explains why Troy thinks she's hot. Because in real life she is very pretty!)**

After he was through gawking at Mitchie stupidly he walked into class.

Troy shook all thoughts of Mitchie out of his head.

"Hey." Troy said sitting down next to his girlfriend, Gabi.

"Oh hey." Gabi replied smiling at her boyfriend.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much." Gabi replied.

"Anything interesting happen on your way to class?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabi replied lying.

"Same here." Troy said.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

As Sharpay was in first period she couldn't help but keep looking at Barron.

She found him really cute.

As she played with her mirror she kept tilting it toward where Barron was sitting.

She couldn't help it until Ms. Darbus told her, "Sharpay, put your mirror away... this is not a vanity fair."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and put her mirror up before Ms. Darbus could bitch anymore at her.

Sharpay found herself thinking, _"I wonder if he's taken."_

Sharpay also thought back to her encounter with Tess yesterday.

_"Tess is so a wannabe of me. But she will never ever beat me. I will so beat her in her singing competition." _Sharpay thought.

She didn't want to admit it but she hated competition. And she certainly didn't like any of the other people besides Barron that were new to the school.

* * *

**Tess's POV**

She was sitting in class with the others being bored by Ms. Darbus's lecture on drama related stuff.

Tess yawned out of boredom.

She just wanted to get out of class.

She couldn't wait to get to her music class so she could show off her skills.

She also couldn't wait for the singing competition as well.

She couldn't wait to Sharpay exactly how good she was at singing.

Soon she thought she will be ruling the school instead of her rival, Sharpay.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Mitchie was really enjoying herself at the new school.

She found everyone of her classes interesting.

She also liked the fact that Troy was in like all of her classes as well as Shane.

_"2 hot guys in all her classes, how great is that?" _Mitchie thought turning to look at Shane and then later at Troy.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

As Shane sat in Ms. Darbus's class he kept staring at Gabriella.

He couldn't help himself.

Every since yesterday happened, he felt like there was something between them. Something he was willing to explore.

_"I wonder if she has a boyfriend." _Shane thought.

He was thinking that she wasn't taken since he hasn't seen her being lovey dovey with anyone.

* * *

**Everybody else's POV**

Peggy, Ella, Sander, Caitlyn, Jason and Nate all liked the school as well.

They found it much to their liking.

They seemed to enjoy all their classes.

They didn't seem to have any problems with anyone.

They were glad to be at a school where they could be anything they wanted to be.

They were sad that camp was over but they were glad that they could be in school.

It was a chance for them to meet new people and get involved and they were gonna get involved with as much as they could.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it. Well please review. I would like at least 5 reviews before I update again. Can I get that at least? Well anyways, ciao. I love all of you who review. **


	4. Chapter 3: Auditions for a play

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 3**

**The Auditions for the School Play**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Camp Rock. Sorry about the long wait I had some really massive writers' block. Well please read and review and let me know what you think.**

After opinions were formed about each other and the school everyone settled into Ms. Darbus's class.

Ms. Darbus as always told the students to settle down since they were all talking rather boisterously.

The students finally all settled down as Ms. Darbus made some announcements.

The annoucements didn't seem too important until she mentioned something about a school play.

"Students, I would like to announce that our drama department is holding auditions for Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. If any of you would like to audition I am in charge of them during free period all week." Ms. Darbus announced.

The students silently scoffed about the announcement of the school play.

Sharpay and Ryan were the only two in the room who were smiling about the announcement of the play auditions.

Sharpay wanted to do whatever she could to secure her role as the star of the play, which is Juliet.

_"Hopefully Troy will audition to be Romeo, maybe me and him could finally get together and be happy together. If only he wasn't with Gabriella." _Sharpay thought greedily.

Ryan thought, _"Hopefully Gabriella will try out and be Juliet. It would be great to have a change of the leading female role." _

Everyone else just scoffed.

Tess definitely scoffed the most.

Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Peggy and Barron all scoffed a lot as well but in a more subtle way as to not to offend any drama enthusiasts.

They all thought simultaneously, _"I would never ever try out for Romeo and Juliet. Puh-lease! Only lame-o's would want to do the play."_

Gabriella was thinking of trying out... but she would only do it if she knew Troy was going to do it.

She looked over at Troy who was just snickering as well as everyone else about the announcement of the play Romeo and Juliet.

Gabriella just gave Troy a scowl and then looked away from his direction.

Troy who saw the scowl Gabriella shot at him was bewildered as to what he did to recieve such a look of disdain from his girlfriend.

When the class finally ended the students all left the room in a hurry to get to their next class on time.

Troy waited outside for Gabriella as he always did. It became a part of his reportire

Gabriella finally walked outside of the class and walked to her next class alongside Troy.

"So are you thinking of trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" Gabriella asked.

"No... Why?" Troy replied with a cocky tone. "Are you thinking of trying out for it?"

"Maybe." Gabi said.

"And you were hoping I would possibly try out with you?" Troy asked playfully in a joking manner.

"Well yeah." Gabi replied. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well yeah... the play is lame." Troy said in a condescending tone.

"No it's not. I think you would be a good Romeo. Come on, please?" Gabi asked imploring Troy giving him the puppy pout look.

"Fine... but if I don't make it as Romeo, then don't complain about whoever ends up being Romeo." Troy replied giving in to his girlfriend's request.

"Thank you Troy!" Gabi said gratefully hugging Troy tightly.

"Your welcome!" Troy replied gladly accepting his girlfriend's rather tight hug.

Mitchie who saw that Gabriella was interested in trying out for the play thought of sneaking in to audition.

Shane, who saw that Gabriella was interested in trying out for the play thought of sneaking in to audition as well, just to see if he could land the part as Romeo, so he could kiss Gabriella if she was to be Juliet.

_"Hmm... Maybe being in the school play won't be so bad after all!" _Shane thought.

* * *

**Later on...**

During Free Period... Troy is in the gym locker room getting dressed as if he was gonna practice basketball with the guys.

Chad and the rest of the team came out from the locker room ready to practice some hoops.

Troy went out to the gym with the basketball in hand.

They practice hoops for about 20 minutes.

Troy feigned being exhausted and dehydrated.

Troy fell on the ground panting heavily.

Chad, his best friend asked Troy very concerned, "Are you alright Troy?"

Troy replied shallowly sounding completely breathless, "I need some water."

"OK Troy, let's take 5 while Troy gets a drink of water." Chad said.

Troy gets up slowly and walks out of the gym smirking as he headed towards the water fountain.

Some days it does pay to be a good actor. Even he believed that performance.

When he made sure the guys couldn't see him he snuck away towards the auditorium's direction. Unaware, of his rendezvous that he made with Gabi to meet up at the secret hiding place, he headed toward the auditorium completely oblivious and inattentive as to what he did.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Gabi was standing at the hiding spot waiting for Troy.

She was pondering, contemplating whether Troy remembered about meeting up with her during free period to go to the auditorium for the auditions of Romeo and Juliet. She was hoping that he would remember their rendezvous.

She waited for a while longer thinking that Troy was just late from free period practice.

When he didn't show up after waiting for what seemed like hours, Gabi decided to just go back to where she came from, heartbroken that Troy didn't show up once again.

His no shows were starting to tick her off.

_"Why does he always have to do this to me?" _Gabriella pondered trying not to express her censure and disappointment.

Gabriella decided to head off to the auditorium to try out for the play by her lonesome.

**On the other hand...**

The guys in the gym wondered where Troy went since he never returned from his short little trip to the water fountain.

"Dude, what happened to Troy?" Jason asked.

"I don't know man. Maybe he went to the clinic. He did kind of seem dehydrated." Chad replied just as baffled as Jason was about Troy's whereabouts.

When Troy emerged into the auditorium he noticed that Mitchie, the new girl that was in his first period class was sitting in a seat waiting to be called on to audition by Ms. Darbus.

Mitchie hearing slow approaching footsteps from behind her turned slowly to meet the shadow of the boy behind her.

Her brown eyes met with Troy's blue orbs.

"Mitchie Torres, are you ready to audition?" Mrs. Darbus queried.

"Yes." Mitchie replied simply breaking away from Troy's gaze.

"Well show me what you got." Mrs. Darbus motioned with her hands indicating Mitchie to do something.

Mitchie recited a few lines from the play without screwing up once.

Mrs. Darbus remained silent as Mitchie walked off the stage. Troy got up on the stage nervously as his name was called off.

Troy recalled some of the lines that his Shane recited in class and he spoke them verbatim as if someone was telling him the words through a microphone in his ear undercover.

Mrs. Darbus seemed very impressed by Troy's performance when she said, "Well done Bolton."

Troy disappeared as fast as lightning so if the guys were to look for him there they wouldn't know about his agenda to audition for the play.

Troy somehow felt like he was forgetting something. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

That was until he saw his furious girlfriend entering into the auditorium just as he snuck out.

_"Oh sh-crap! I forgot to meet up with Gabi!"_ Troy thought mentally kicking himself in his head.

Troy furtively snuck away without getting caught red-handed by his girlfriend.

By the time Gabi was called up to audition Troy had already returned to the gym.

"Dude, where were you?" Zeke asked prying, just as Troy opened the doors to the gym.

"I was in the clinic." Troy replied lying hoping that Zeke wouldn't hound him about his whereabouts.

"Really?" Zeke asked not buying Troy's lie.

"Yeah I was. Why are you looking at me like that?" Troy replied hoping that Zeke wouldn't continue to pry into his business.

"Something seems I don't know, fishy...suspicious...strange...odd...quaint...like someone doesn't want someone to know about something personal." Zeke said with an air of smartness yet with arousing suspicion as to why Troy was hesitant in keeping his whereabouts private.

"Dude, if you don't stop I'm gonna like hit you or something!" Troy replied getting fed up with Zeke's interrogation.

"Pfft... right. You're way too nice to do that Troy. I have known since the past like forever!" Zeke said not believing Troy.

Troy gave Zeke an intimidating, yet scary look. If looks could kill Zeke would have been dead.

"OK dude. Sorry!" Zeke exclaimed.

"You should be!" Troy said grinning with an evil triumphant look.

* * *

**Back in the auditorium...**

Gabi was sitting down waiting rather impatiently to audition, so afterwards she could track down her boyfriend and give him a firm reprimanding for forgetting to meet up with her like he promised to.

When she was called she bumped into another fellow student. She turned to see who it was she collided into. It was once again, none other than Shane Gray.

"I'm really, really sincerely sorry!" Gabriella apologized as sincerely as possible feeling really embarrassed and guilt.

"It's okay. Chillax! I'm fine." Shane replied politely looking at Gabriella momentarily.

Gabriella got up on the stage and recited some lines she remembered. She did them to her surprise flawlessly.

Mrs. Darbus seemed to be moved by her performance as she looked as if she were gonna collapse right then and there of an emotional breakdown.

Gabriella hurried out of the auditorium so she could hunt down her boyfriend like the helpless prey he was and murder him.

Shane went up to the stage directly after Gabriella auditioned. He couldn't help but think of winning the leading role as Romeo. He just had to. It didn't matter to him who else auditioned, he knew that he would win the part.

The rest of the auditions went very well. This audition to Mrs. Darbus was going to be a very hard one seeing as so many good try-outs were very well done.

Sharpay and Ryan finally had their chance to shine and to show off their amazing talent of acting to Mrs. Darbus.

Of course, as always they were her favorites... but they wouldn't be for long. They had no idea as to what was to come from the newcomers in the school. It was the battle for the best roles.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. So now is your time to let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think. Be honest, but don't flame. If it needs some work feel free to leave some constructive criticisms. And can I at least get 5 reviews for this chapter before I update? I hope it's not that much to ask for. But if you do that I swear I will update fast. So do that for me to get the next chapter and find out what's gonna go down. Like it, love it, hate it? **


	5. Chapter 4: The Roles Are Cast

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 4**

**The Roles Are Cast**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Camp Rock. Hopefully you all will like this chapter. Well anyways, I don't want to give away anything about what this chapter will be about... so just read this chapter and enjoy it. And of course, leave a review. Oh and also by the way I'm changing the auditions from the whole week in this story to just the day they tried out and that was it.**

**The next day...**

After auditions were over, everybody **(the Camp Rock gang and HSM gang)** was all back in Ms. Darbus's class for another mundane day of school.

Ms. Darbus made her daily morning announcements. They were all the same just about everyday, until she mentioned something worth talking about. The auditions for the play Romeo and Juliet. Mrs. Darbus had posted the cast list of audition's rolls.

Ms. Darbus was droning on about Shakespeare since they would be working on that unit for a while.

As Ms. Darbus kept gabbing about Shakespearean literature Troy kept zoning out and tuning out the teacher's consumed with thoughts of his girlfriend, Gabriella.

As Troy looked back at Gabriella he was thinking about how aloof she was acting recently. Every time they were together he felt like she was in a whole other universe. Physically she was there, but mentally she was elsewhere. Often wandering to other places besides the place she was with Troy at. Troy spent all of his first period contemplating what was up with Gabriella. He decided like asking her later.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was in the back of the class still thinking about the auditions from the previous day. She couldn't help but think of her encounter with Shane. The incident kept playing over and over in her mind like it just happened the same day they were living in.

Just when her mind kept making her fantasize about Shane, Ms. Darbus interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Gabriella, please stay focused on the class. You just may learn something."

Gabriella totally snapped out of her thoughts after Ms. Darbus made that snappy remark, she went back into concentrating on the class and the lesson of the day.

When class was over Gabriella walked out of the classroom consumed completely in her thoughts and also forgetting about her boyfriend Troy, leaving him far behind in the crowd where he was still waiting for Gabriella not noticing that she walked far away from him.

Everyone was checking out their roles for the play.

Shane got the part of Romeo. Troy got the part of the Friar. Sharpay got the part of Juliet's mother. Ryan got the part of Juliet's father. Tess got the part of the Nurse.

Sharpay screamed and fainted when she saw she didn't get the role of Juliet.

Ryan sprayed Sharpay's perfume to get her out of her fainting spell.

Sharpay woke back up to reality.

Troy was pissed off at the fact he didn't get the role as Romeo since in the play Romeo kisses Juliet.

Chad noticed Troy standing over by the door of Mrs. Darbus's room laughing about how oblivious he was to Gabriella ditching him.

"Hey Troy, you do know that Gabriella is already heading to her second period class and you didn't notice that she left you behind?" Chad pointed out to Troy.

"Oh, she did? Damn, how did she get away so quick?" Troy asked.

"I don't know... but you should go after her and walk with her to class." Chad replied.

"Yeah I am... don't worry dude. See ya later free period." Troy said.

Troy ran after Gabriella finally catching up with her.

"Hey Brie, why did you leave me behind?" Troy asked.

"Oh sorry about that... I just totally forgot about you." Gabi replied sweetly.

"It's alright... I just like you know walking you to class." Troy said.

"Yeah I know... So why didn't you show up to try out yesterday with me for the play Romeo and Juliet?" Gabi asked with a serious antagonistic tone in her voice.

"I did show up. The question is why didn't you show up?" Troy replied inquisitively.

"I went during free period after waiting forever for you to show up at our spot! But once again you were a no show! Seriously Troy what is up with you? Are you not interested in me anymore? You seem to be drifting away from me rather than getting closer to me." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot about that. Please don't be angry with me. But I did try out just because you wanted me to. Well anyways, what do you mean by I'm drifting? I'm trying to make you happy, and I think you are the one starting to drift." Troy replied.

"Troy, let's not talk about this now. Anyways, you're gonna be late if you linger around the hall any longer. We'll talk about this later." Gabriella said wanting to desperately drop the subject about their relationship.

"We really need to talk later." Troy replied noticing Gabi getting eager to drop the subject.

"We will... just please get to your class Troy, I don't want you getting into trouble." Gabi said.

"OK. I love you and I'll see you later." Troy replied.

Gabi kissed Troy on the cheek then entered into her 2nd period class.

Troy felt certain that Gabriella was falling out of love with him. He really desperately yearned to talk to Gabriella to see if she still felt strongly about him. He wanted to have some one on one time to talk with her to evaluate their feelings for each other.

Troy walked away to his 2nd period trying to forget about his doubts of Gabriella.

This was extremely difficult for Troy to do.

Second period went by rather slow for Troy since he wasn't really doing anything besides thinking about his girlfriend.

Troy decided to talk to Shane and clear things up with him about the play.

"Shane we need to talk." Troy said.

"Sure, but what about?" Shane asked.

"You better not do anything with my girlfriend or else your ass will be kicked by me." Troy said.

"Why would I? I'm not like that." Shane replied.

"Well just a warning to you. You mess with her, you're dead to me." Troy said. "Just remember that."

"OK." Shane replied cooly.

_"Darn, she's taken."_ Shane thought.

"And keep kissing to a minimum." Troy said.

"Sure thing." Shane replied.

"Good." Troy said.

Troy smirked knowing that he intimidated Shane a little bit.

Sharpay smiled seeing that Troy was being hostile towards Shane about Gabriella.

_"Finally Troy will be mine if Shane goes after Gabriella." _Sharpay thought.

"Shane, can you come over here for a moment." Sharpay said.

"Sure, what's up?" Shane asked.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to get Gabriella to be yours. Got it?" Sharpay replied.

"Got it." Shane said.

"Good. Now get to it." Sharpay replied.

"Alright." Shane said excitedly.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Well please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sharpay's Plan Put In Action

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 5**

**Sharpay's Plan Is Put Into Action**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Camp Rock Meets High School Musical. Well please read, review, and enjoy!**

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Shane asked.

"What is it?" Gabriella replied asking.

"Wanna go out with me sometime?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend, I can't." Gabriella replied.

"Oh, it's OK I understand." Shane said.

"Yeah I'm so sorry." Gabriella replied.

"It's fine." Shane said.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you later." Gabriella replied.

"Alright. Are we still gonna run our lines for the play?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. I'm free to do that. I'll meet you in the auditorium afterschool." Gabi replied.

"OK. Cool." Shane said.

"Ya. See you later." Gabi replied.

"See ya." Shane said.

Gabi walked away to find Troy.

Sharpay walked over to Shane.

"So did you ask Gabriella out yet?" Sharpay asked.

"I did and she said no." Shane replied.

"Keep trying, she'll eventually say yes." Sharpay said.

"I will. Don't worry Shar." Shane replied.

"Good. It's about time Troy is mine." Sharpay said.

"I want Gabriella to be mine already." Shane replied.

"She will be soon. Everything changes, remember?" Sharpay said smiling.

"I know." Shane replied.

"Well try again. Keep bugging her until she says yes. I'm pretty sure she can't resist your good looks and charm." Sharpay said.

"Trust me, I will. And if that doesn't work, I have a backup plan." Shane replied.

"Good." Sharpay said smirking.

"Yeah." Shane replied.

"Well now that we discussed the matter I have to go. So toodles." Sharpay said.

"Oh toodles." Shane replied.

"Troy, I finally found you." Gabi said.

"Yes. We need to talk." Troy replied.

"Yeah. We do." Gabriella said.

"So, do you still want to be with me?"" Troy asked.

"Of course I do. I love you. I still think we can work things out. And I do want to." Gabi replied.

"Good, because I want to too." Troy said.

"Good. So we're on the same page." Gabi replied.

"Yes." Troy said.

"That's good." Gabi replied.

"Has Shane tried anything with you yet?" Troy asked sensing Gabi wasn't telling him something.

"Besides asking me out, no." Gabi replied.

"He asked you out?! Please tell me you said no." Troy said.

"I said no." Gabi replied.

"Good. Let me know if he tries anything else." Troy said.

"Alright." Gabi replied.

"Let's get to class." Troy said.

"OK Wildcat." Gabi replied.

Troy grabbed Gabi's hand and they walked to class together.

When they got to class the bell rang.

They sat next to each other.

Shane and Sharpay eyed Troy and Gabriella with disdain.

"I hope your little plan works. I can't stand seeing those two together anymore." Sharpay said to Shane.

"Troy can do much better than Gabriella." Sharpay said laughing.

"Uh yeah." Shane replied.

"Well... aren't you going to try again?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe later." Shane replied.

"Why not now?" Sharpay asked.

"Because she already turned me down once. She might just do it again." Shane replied.

"Well all's fair in love and war." Sharpay said.

"Doesn't Shakespeare quote that in one of his plays?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. Just go ask Gabriella out again!" Sharpay replied snappishly.

"But..." Shane said getting off by Sharpay.

"Just do it!" Sharpay replied.

"OK! Fine. Have it your way." Shane said.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Shane asked.

"Shane, what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Shane asked.

"Sorry but Gabriella's taken." Troy replied nastily to Shane for Gabi.

Shane went back to his seat.

"See, what good that did." Shane mumbled.

"It was worth a try." Sharpay said.

"Yeah right. It seems Gabriella only has eyes for Troy." Shane replied.

"She won't when you make your move. Especially after you kiss Gabriella in the play." Sharpay said.

"You really think so?" Shane asked.

"Of course. If your a good kisser." Sharpay replied.

"Oh. Well I am." Shane said.

"Good, Then all you need to do is kiss her." Sharpay replied.

"That was my backup plan." Shane said.

"Nice backup plan." Sharpay replied.

"Thanks. I'm planning on making my move today after school. We'll be running lines together in the auditorium." Shane said.

"Your very welcome. By the way, me and you make a good team." Sharpay replied.

"We do. Don't we?" Shane asked.

"Sharpay, we have a problem on our hands." Ryan said.

"What do you want Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"We have shitty roles in the play. Aren't you going to ask Darbus if she could give us better role?" Ryan replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Sharpay said.

"OK." Ryan replied. "What do we do if we don't get better roles?"

"I don't know. Perhaps being understudies woud work this time." Sharpay said.

"And what do we do? Try to get Gabriella and Shane out of the play somehow so you can be Juliet with Troy being Romeo?" Ryan replied.

"Ryan, your a genius! I'm glad to call you my brother." Sharpay said.

"What did I just say?" Ryan asked.

"Everything. You and I are going to do great things together." Sharpay replied.

"I'm scared to know what you got planned." Ryan said.

"Now I have to figure out a way to get Gabriella out of the play." Sharpay replied.

"I'm not helping you figure it out. I did enough damage." Ryan said.

"That's fine Ryan. I will figure out something great by myself." Sharpay replied.

"Good." Ryan said.

"Fabulous." Sharpay replied.

Sharpay smiled at Ryan.

"Oh Shane." Sharpay called Shane.

"What do you want now?" Shane asked.

"OK, you have to make Gabriella not want to participate in the play." Sharpay replied.

"No way! What for? I won't get to kiss Gabriella if I do that." Shane said.

"Trust me, it will be worth your while." Sharpay replied.

"What's in it for me?" Shane asked.

"You'll see." Sharpay replied.

"Fine, I'll do it." Shane said.

"Fabulous." Sharpay replied.

"What did I get myself into?" Shane thought.

* * *

Later...

After school was over...

Gabriella headed over to the auditorium where Shane was already waiting for her.

"Hey, are you ready to run our lines?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I am." Shane replied.

"Where should we start?" Gabriella asked.

"How about the balcony scene?" Shane suggested.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

"Cool." Shane said.

_ROMEO [Coming forward.]  
But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That ) thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!  
_

_JULIET :  
Ay me!  
_

_ROMEO:  
She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
_

_JULIET:  
O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore ) art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
_

_ROMEO [Aside.]:  
Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?  
_

_JULIET:  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.  
_

_ROMEO:  
I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.  
_

_JULIET:  
What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?  
_

_ROMEO:  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.  
_

_JULIET:  
My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?  
_

_ROMEO:  
Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.  
_

_JULIET:  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.  
_

_ROMEO:  
With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt.  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.  
_

_JULIET:  
If they do see thee, they will murder thee.  
_

_ROMEO:  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.  
_

_JULIET:  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.  
_

_ROMEO:  
I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here.  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.  
_

_JULIET:  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?  
_

_ROMEO:  
By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire.  
He lent me council, and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.  
_

_JULIET:  
Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face;  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight.  
Fain would I dwell on form--fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke; but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay;"  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,  
They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.  
Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my havior light;  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love passion. Therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.  
_

_ROMEO:  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--  
_

_JULIET:  
O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
_

_ROMEO:  
What shall I swear by?  
_

_JULIET:  
Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.  
_

_ROMEO:  
If my heart's dear love--  
_

_JULIET:  
Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!  
_

_ROMEO:  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?  
_

_JULIET:  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?  
_

_ROMEO:  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.  
_

_JULIET:  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
and yet I would it were to give again.  
_

_ROMEO:  
Would'st thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?  
_

_JULIET:  
But to be frank and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have.  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!  
[NURSE calls within.]  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. [Exit.]  
ROMEO:  
O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.  
_  
_JULIET:  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.  
_

_JULIET:  
I come anon.--But if thou meanest not well,  
I do beseech thee--_

JULIET:  
By and by I come.--  
To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief  
Tomorrow will I send.  


_ROMEO:  
So thrive my soul--  
_

_JULIET:  
A thousand times good night!  
_

_ROMEO:  
A thousand times the worse, to want thy light!  
Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks  
_  
_JULIET:  
Hist! Romeo, hist! O for a falc'ner's voice  
__To lure this tassel gentle back again! (30)_  
_Bondage is hoarse and may not speak aloud,  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than  
With repetition of "My Romeo!"  
_

_ROMEO:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to __attending (31)__ ears!  
_

_JULIET:  
Romeo!  
_

_ROMEO:  
My sweet?  
_

_JULIET:  
What o'clock tomorrow  
Shall I send to thee?  
_

_ROMEO:  
By the hour of nine.  
_

_JULIET:  
I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.  
_

_ROMEO:  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
_

_JULIET:  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Rememb'ring how I love thy company.  
_

_ROMEO:  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.  
_

_JULIET:  
'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--  
And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.  
_

_ROMEO:  
I would I were thy bird.  
_

_JULIET:  
Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. [Exit.]  
_

_ROMEO  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_

"Are you going to rehearse the kissing scene too?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Shane replied.

"OK. You can do it when your ready." Gabi said.

"Alright. I'm ready, what about you?' Shane replied.

"I'm ready." Gabi said.

Shane gently touched Gabi's face and went in for the plunge and kissed her.

Gabriella felt guilty about enjoying the kiss and she kissed him back still with more precision.

Both of them needing they both stopped kissing.

"Umm, that was good rehearsal. I'll meet you here tomorrow to rehearse some more." Gabriella said.

"OK. I'm sorry about going overboard with the kissing." Shane replied.

"It's OK. It's called acting." Gabi said.

"Thanks." Shane replied.

"Well bye. See you tomorrow." Gabi said.

"See ya." Shane replied.

Gabi ran out of the auditorium feeling extremely guilty.

SHane knew that Gabriella was starting to have doubts about her feelings toward Troy with the way she acted after the kiss.

Shane felt guilty about planning with Sharpay to get her out of the play and also toying with Gabi's emotions of making her choose between him or Troy.

"What am I doing?" Shane thought his head buried in his hands.

Gabriella was walking towards the gym, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When she walked into the gym she saw her boyfriend Troy playing basketball with the guys.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Troy I was looking for you. Rehearsal is over." Gabi replied.

"Oh." Troy said.

"Yeah. So can we go home?" Gabi replied.

"Sure." Troy said.

After Troy changed out of his basketball uniform he said bye to the guys and he left with Gabriella.

"So what's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied lying.

"How did rehearsal go?" Troy asked.

"Great." Gabi replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabi replied lying.

"So did you rehearse the kissing scene with Shane?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabi replied.

Troy looked at Gabi wanting to know more.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Was he a good kisser?" Troy replied asking.

"He was OK." Gabi said.

"Oh." Troy replied.

"Yeah." Gabi said.

"Well we're home." Troy replied.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride home." Gabi said.

"Your welcome." Troy replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Gabi said.

"Alright. I love you." Troy replied.

"I love you too." Gabi said.

They kissed each other and went their seperate ways.

As Troy drove home he couldn't help but think something was bothering Gabriella. Whatever it was he hoped he could get to the bottom of it.

If Shane was the reason Gabriella was being weird he would make sure he backed off of Gabi. Whether by violence or just by discussion he would make sure Gabi isn't taken by another guy. Especially not a guy like Shane.

Truth be told Troy really didn't like Shane. Everything about Shane was a turn off to Troy. He sent him weird vibes.

If Gabriella ever dumped him for Shane he wouldn't know what he'd do.

He just hoped that the play wouldn't help Shane get a chance to make a move on Gabi.

He fell asleep with all these thoughts on his mind.

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Like it, love it, hate? Let me know in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Sing Off

**Camp Rock Meets High School Musical**

**Chapter 6**

When Gabriella got home from school she couldn't but think about how close she was to actually kissing Shane.

"He had a chance to kiss me, but why didn't he do it?" Gabi thought.

Just when she about to start her homework she heard a knock on her balcony sliding doors.

She opened the sliding doors only to see Shane there.

"Shane, how did you find me here?" Gabi asked.

"I followed you here." Shane replied.

"Why?" Gabi asked.

"So I could do what I wanted to do that I didn't do earlier." Shane replied.

"Which is what?" Gabi asked innocently.

"So I could do this." Shane replied, gently cupping her face and kissing her slowly yet passionately.

Gabi couldn't help herself and she responded to Shane by kissing him back.

"Wow." Was all Gabriella could say after the kiss was over.

"That's not all. There's a lot more where that came from." Shane replied.

Their heads were touching again.

They kissed again.

This time they kissed with a lot more tongue and passion.

"I got to go Gabi, but tell me tomorrow how that made you feel." Shane said.

"Don't leave yet, Shane." Gabi replied.

"Ok." Shane said.

"I think I'm going to break up with Troy." Gabi replied.

"Really?" Shane asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah, Troy's a good guy but I just don't think we have that spark anymore." Gabi replied. "Plus I like someone else."

"OK." Shane said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shane left and he climbed down her balcony.

Gabi smiled when she thought about the kiss.

Shane was so happy he was right, now he had a right to brag about it to Jason and Nate. His instincts were actually right.

When Shane got back to his house he ran towards his brother's room to tell them what just happened.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Nate and Jason asked their brother seeing the happy expression on his face.

"Gabriella does like me just like I thought." Shane told his brothers.

"Really? Now this is interesting. She's with that Bolton guy though." Jason said.

"I know. But she told me she was thinking of dumping him. Something about not feeling the same way for him anymore. So now she's close to being mine." Shane replied.

"So what's your next move gonna be Shane?" Nate asked.

"I don't know yet. But I will surely figure something out." Shane replied.

"Hey do you guys know that the sing off thing is tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Really? I totally forgot about that." Shane replied.

"So did I dude. So do you think we should sing a little something for Gabriella?" Nate asked.

"Yes we should. But what song?" Shane replied.

"How about Burning Up?" Nate suggested.

"That's the perfect song!" Shane exclaimed. "Thanks for that Nate."

"No problem." Nate replied.

**The next day…**

Gabriella headed over towards Troy's direction so she could tell him something very important.

"Troy, we need to talk." Gabriella said as she was standing next to Troy at his locker.

"About what babe?" Troy asked.

"About us." Gabriella replied.

"Well what about us?" Troy asked completely oblivious as to what Gabi was talking about.

"Well I think we should just be friends. I kind of like someone else now." Gabi replied.

"You know Gabi I was thinking the same exact way. I'm so glad you brought this up. I think we should just be friends." Troy said ecstatically.

"Really? So your ok with not being my boyfriend anymore. Your taking this much better than I thought you would of." Gabriella asked.

"Yes Gabriella. I think it's totally better that we are friends." Troy replied.

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way Troy." Gabi said.

"Well I have to go to class, so I'll see you later." Troy replied.

"OK, see you around Troy." Gabi said.

"See ya Gabs." Troy relied.

Gabriella walked over towards Shane so she could tell him the good news.

"Hey Shane." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabriella." Shane replied. "What's up?"

"Well I finally dumped Troy." Gabriella said.

"That's great Gabi. So what did you think about last night?" Shane replied.

"Last night was amazing Shane. And truth is I really, really like you." Gabi said.

"I knew it. But yes last night was pretty awesome." Shane replied.

"So are we still on for running lines after school?" Gabi asked.

"Of course we are." Shane replied.

"Awesome. I'll see you later then." Gabi said.

"Gabriella, there's something I wanted to ask you." Shane said.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Gabi replied.

"Great. You've totally just made my day just by saying yes to me." Shane said.

"Well I'm glad I did, but we've really got to get to class." Gabriella replied.

"Well let's get to class before we get in trouble." Shane said.

**Later on at lunch time…**

Sharpay and Tess were preparing for the sing off.

Sharpay was doing her breathing exercises on stage.

Tess was singing some of her songs making sure she had the lyrics right.

Ryan went up on stage to introduce the first act.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce my sister Sharpay Evans to the stage in East High's first ever sing off." Ryan said.

Sharpay went on stage and started singing "Crank It Up".

_Th-th-th-this beat is hypnotic_

_I wanna ride it like a chauffeur_

_The sound of the sonics Controlling me just like a robot_

_I go bionic so d-d-dj put it on on _

_I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone_

_It's so cinematic charismatic, it got me frozed up_

_This acrobatic beat is something I need a dose of _

_I'm systematically moving every single bone_

_There's no mechanic that can understand what I'm on_

_Chorus:_

_Let's crank it up Crank it up Till the walls cave in _

_Just crank it up Crank it up Put that record on spin' _

_Cause I am ready to party Gonna get my girls and get naughty _

_So crank it up Crank it up Till the walls cave in Just crank it up _

_Th-th-this beat is melodic harmonic_

_Got me striking poses_

_I get up on it electronically Feeling so fresh_

_It's so erotic my body's Like a cyclone_

_I'm like a puppet, can't stop it_

_Dropping like a stone It's so cinematic charismatic, it got me frozed up _

_This acrobatic beat is something I need a dose of _

_I'm systematically moving every single bone_

_There's no mechanic that can understand what I'm on_

_Chorus_

_Let's crank it up Crank it up Till the walls cave in _

_Just crank it up Crank it up Put that record on spin 'Cause I am ready to party Gonna get my girls and get naughty So crank it up Crank it up Till the walls cave in Just crank it up I systematically move every bone So crank it up I wanna get in the zone I systematically move every bone _

_So crank it up I wanna get in the zoneChorusLet's crank it up _

_Crank it upTill the walls cave in_

_Just crank it upCrank it up _

_Put that record on spin _

_'Cause I am ready to party Gonna get my girls and get naughty So crank it up Crank it up Till the walls cave in Just crank it up_

_I systematically move every boneSo crank it up I wanna get in the zoneI systematically move every boneSo crank it up I wanna get in the zone_

Sharpay received a lot of applause for her song.

Tess took the stage to sing her song "Too Cool".

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_[Chorus:]But I'm too cool, too cool I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot_

_But __I'm sorry you're not Exactly who do you think you are_

_Can tell you what,_

_ that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot_

_But I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you areCan tell you what, that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beautyBrains and talent and they got it all_

_While others simply try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and meObviously, _

_I'm a natural,I'm the real deal, yeah_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand[_

_Chorus:] [2X With variation] _

Sharpay took the stage once again.

_Hip Shaker, Dream Maker,Heart Breaker, Earth Quaker_

_I can be anything that you want me to_

_Coin Spender, Mind Bender,Jet Setter, Go Getter_

_Changing up my getup for anything you choose_

_I don't mind trying on someone elseI won't mind seeing just how it felt_

_I might like changing my disguise_

_To make you happy_

_CHORUS_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charading_

_Is this love we're imitating? Do we want, what we've got?_

_If not I, say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation _

_La la la la_

_You can be my...School Teacher, Mind Reader,Dream Weaver, Just be the One I can count on to play it up with me _

_H__ot Waiter, Cool Skater,Trail Blazer, Pulse Raiser Naughty or nice whatever you want to be_

_You wanna try on someone else _

_You might like seeing how it felt _

_Do you mind changing your disguise If it makes me happy?_

_CHORUS_

_Here's my formal invitation _

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charading_

_Is this love we're imitating?_

_Do we want, what we've got?_

_If not I, say so what _

_Here's my formal invitation(Let's go, let's go masquerading)_

_We'll make it fun _

_When it's over and Done I still want youTo see the real me _

_No more disguises Let true love decide if We should be together_

_CHORUS _

_Here's my formal invitation _

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charading_

_Is this love we're imitating?_

_Do we want, what we've got? _

_If not I, say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation _

_(Let's go, let's go masquerading)_

_La la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la_

Tess came up to the stage once again to sing her last song 2 Stars.

_Wake up_

_When will things be good enough for you to see _

_all that we can be_

_I'm sick of playin' games and acting_

_Like we never care_

_that wereNever there_

_We pay attention for only seconds _

_LOOK AT YOU_

_LOOK AT ME_

_THERES NEVER ANY "US"_

_CAN'T YOU SEE ALL WE CAN BECOME_

_WE CAN SHINE_

_LIKE THE SUN _

_IF WE BELIEVE THAT 2 STARS ARE_

_BRIGHTER THAN ONE _

_C'mon,c'mon,c'mon... _

_look at you_

_C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at me_

_Listen the way we feel is notJust about you or me_

_Its the harmony_

_Just give in'cause together we'll be brighter than just any star_

_ a work of art _

_We'll make the sky bright_

_We'll light it you & I_

_LOOK AT YOU _

_LOOK AT ME _

_THERES NEVER ANY "US"CAN'T YOU SEE ALL WE CAN BECOME WE CAN SHINE LIKE THE SUN _

_IF WE BELIEVE THAT 2 STARS ARE BRIGHTER THAN ONE_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..._

_Is it too much to ask...That you put us first-oh!_

_I feel like were last in our universe _

_And there's not where we oughta be!_

_LOOK AT YOU_

_LOOK AT ME_

_THERES NEVER ANY "US"_

_CAN'T YOU SEE ALL WE CAN BECOME _

_WE CAN SHINELIKE THE SUN IF WE BELIEVE THAT 2 STARS ARE BRIGHTER THAN ONE _

_LOOK AT YOU_

_LOOK AT ME_

_THERES NEVER ANY "US" CAN'T YOU SEE ALL WE CAN BECOME WE CAN SHINE LIKE THE SUN IF WE BELIEVE THAT 2 STARS ARE BRIGHTER THAN ONE_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...look at me_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...look at me_

When Tess finished singing everyone applauded for her.

Ryan stepped back on stage.

"So that's it for the sing off. Are there anymore volunteers who would like to sing a song or two?" Ryan said.

"I'd like to sing something." Shane replied.

"Well come on up and sing then." Ryan said.

Shane stepped up on the stage with his brothers and they set up really quick.

"This song is dedicated to a special someone." Shane said looking directly at Gabriella.

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know who I am, but you don't _

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin' into the lava _

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under _

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl_

_I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back _

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath _

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under _

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room all I can see is you_

_Oh, you're starin' me down_

_ I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you babyYo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight _

_Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right_

_Get up and dance, don't try and fight it_

_Big Rob is for real and that's no lieStop, drop and roll and touch your toesIt keeps on burnin' up, more and moreI got JB with me playin' it down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you babyBurnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Shane and his brothers got off the stage after they were done with the song.

Gabriella was blown away by the song they just sang.

"Was that song dedicated to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes it was." Shane replied. "Did you not notice me looking right at you from the stage?"

"No I didn't notice." Gabriella said. "But your song was amazing. I loved it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Shane replied smiling at her.

"And the winner of this year's sing off is Sharpay Evans." Ryan announced.

Sharpay smirked at Tess as she stepped up on the stage to get her trophy.

Tess looked at Sharpay and mouthed, "This isn't over."

Sharpay replied, "So you think."


End file.
